


LETS GO LESBIANS!!!

by Lawless_Mutt



Category: Adventure Time, Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_Mutt/pseuds/Lawless_Mutt
Summary: A collection of small stories in a college au with all my favorite canon lesbian ships. There will be mentions of other ships(gay) but these are the ones I'm focusing on.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Princess Bubblegum & Marceline, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline, Ruby & Sapphire (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not responsible for your emotions. You dont like it leave. I'll warn you if there will be explicate depictions before hand.

I stood at the gate of the Department of Youth Knowledge and Education, DYKE for short, waiting for my partner to show up. Today was our first day of college and Cat was already late, not that it isn't out of character for her. As if summoned, I felt warm hands cover my eyes, heightening my other senses in time for a, "Hey, Adora." In my ear, sending a slight shiver through my body. 

With one swift motion, I turned around and pinned Catra's hands behind her back. "Hey, Catra." I matched her tone with a crooked smile. A visible blush rose to her cheeks and I couldn't help but kiss her. Suddenly, being late to class wasn't my top priority.

"Huh, GAYY." We broke apart to find the source of the call and found a pail raven-haired girl smiling at us from the other side of the gate. Right when I and Catra were about to lay into her, a pink-haired girl with circular glasses came up beside her, "Very mature, Marceline." A slight blush was evident on Marceline's face.

Catra chuckled a bit, "Takes one to know one." With that Marceline nodded with approval and put out her hand for a fist bump.

"I like you, kid. What's your name?" 

"Catrina, but the last person that called me that went missing under suspicious circumstances. I go by Catra or Cat." Catra happily took the fist bump to seem cool. 

"And you, blonde?" Marceline turned her gaze to me. Her eyes seemed to almost glow red under her shades. I had to choke back a growl due to the uncanny resemblance to _him_. I forced a smile and said, "Adora." She looked at me for a beat and nodded with a genuine smile, which eased my discomfort a bit.

With a clap the pink-haired girl stepped forward. "Already then, this is Marceline and I'm Bonnabel Bubblegum. You can call me Bonnabel or Bonnie." 

"She also gets called Princess Bubblegum." Marceline interjected. Bonnie just sighed and continued talking. 

"Anyways, you guys must be part of the incoming freshman. Do you need us to take you to your orientation?" A soft smile graced her lips. I nodded and took Catra's hand while Marceline wrapped her arm around Bonnie and guided us to a large building on the far left of the campus. The bricks looked old but stable. "Alright, auditorium should be right down the hall. You can't miss it." Marceline pointed down the left hallway and Bonnie waved goodbye before they headed off. 

"Later." Catra called before pulling me through the doors. The orientation had already started, but it seemed we hadn't missed too much. We sat in the back to cause less of a disturbance, but Catra took that as a "sit in my lap" time and I wasn't going to fight it. "Really?" I softly mumbled.

"What? I'm not doing anything," she chuckled with feigned innocence. I sighed and focused on the presentation. Before I knew it, Catra had fallen asleep, most likely out of boredom and my body threatened to follow. A soft hand on my shoulder jolted me awake and I looked up to find a native girl with a Bob cut and muscular arms holding back quit laughter. 

"Hey, I'm Korra and you probably just slept through your whole orientation." She chuckled and a bright blush heated my face. "Don't worry. I did the same thing in my first year. Come with me. I'll give you the rundown" 

I gave a quick thank you before gently waking Catra with a kiss to her nose. It was the only way I got her to wake up without slapping me. She groaned and sat up, unaffected by the stranger before us. "This is Korra. She's going to help us cause we both slept through orientation" Catra snorted and stood up, giving a stretch and a yawn before stepping aside to let me get up. "After you, princess." 

We followed Korra around campus as she gave us a quick tour of the grounds and explained what classes are usually where. We were about to end our tour in the science building when we heard a loud crash from one of the classrooms. Without any hesitation, Korra took off down the hallway. We followed suit and we all stopped at the door of a very large robotics lab. In the center of a pile of metal was a very pretty and greasy girl with black hair. "Asami, you ok?" Korra was at her side in an instant helping her to her feet and checking her for any damage.

Right when Asami was about to speak, Entrapta, one of mine and Catra's highschool friends popped up out of the rubble. "Log 5234, additional power sources cause surges of energy resulting in experiment exploding. Hey Adora and Catra." She ended and waved to me and Catra. We couldn't help but facepalm ourselves.

"I'm fine, Korra. Quit fussing." Asami stood up and wiped her pants off while swatting Korra's hands away. "I was working on the fighting bot for the upcoming tournament when this freshman girl came in and started helping me tinker with it. While knowledgeable, she is quite reckless." Asami looked to the obviously Entrapta, but it softened into a warm grin. "I do believe I like her very much. It would be nice to have help in the shop." 

Korra chuckled softly then kissed the taller girl's cheek. "Alright, just try not to blow yourselves up." Korra sighed and began to walk back towards the doorway when Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. Korra's lips split into a smile and she left Asami with a dazed goodbye. Catra and I just gave a knowing look to one another before holding hands and wishing the two mechanics good luck.

When we had reached the outside of the building, Catras face split into a wide grin. "So, Korra, is everyone here a lesbian or something?" Catra laughed. Korra spun around with great speed and looked fuming. I knew what she was thinking so I just held up our conjoined hands. Her gaze melted into one of understanding and laughed. "Yeah pretty much. It's an all-girls college named DYKE. Is very rare to find non-lesbians."

"Entrapta, the purple-haired girl with the pigtails. I'm pretty sure she's asexual, except for when it comes to technology." Catra laughed. I couldn't help but join her. It was true that Entrapta loves robots more than life itself, but she did have her moments where there was pure love for people. 

"I figured as much. I saw it in her eyes." Korra joined us in our laugh while leading us to our first class of the day. "Alright, I believe this is your stop. Earth history with Mrs. Gem, right?"  
Catra and I nodded. "Alright, cool. I'll see you guys around, and oh..." she stepped in front of us, "...let me give you guys my number just in case." We handed her our phones, to which she snorted at our backgrounds of one another. "Gods, you guys are cute." She laughed after handing back our phones then walked back to the science building.

Me and Catra both had slight blushes on our cheeks as we walked into the classroom. It's been a while since someone other than each other completed us without trying to get us into bed. At the front of the classroom was a petite woman with albino skin and a light blue sundress and a darker blue sweater. She was very cute and gave off shy bookworm vibes. When she turned to face us, we noticed one eye was covered with a patch and she tried to cover it with her hair. 

"Alright, it's almost time. Take your seats. I'm Mrs. Gem, but I would prefer you to call me Sapphire. It makes it easier for me and my wife that way." She paused for a second waiting as if daring, someone to make a comment or snicker. When no one had, she continued. "In my class, we'll be studying the beginnings of civilization and how the following events that occurred shaped who we are today." She continued with the requirements and course guidelines for about thirty minutes before she finally ended with questions. My stomach dropped when I saw Catra raise her hand.

"Does your wife work here?" To my surprise, Catra had asked an appropriate question. Sapphire smiled and nodded her head. "She does. She's a physical education teacher as well as the baseball coach." Catra's eye lit up with excitement and if I'm honest, I felt the same way. Both I and Catra were avid baseball/softball players growing up. Sapphire gave a knowing smile and wrote a date on the board with "tryouts" over it. Catra speedily wrote it down. I swear I could see smoke come off her pen. 

"Alright, if that's all, I'd say we can call it a day. See you Wednesday and make sure you have your textbooks ready," she yelled over the class as other students hurried to collect their things and leave. Catra and I walked hand in hand back to our dorm. Luckily it wasn't that far away from our first class. Upon entering we came face to face with Glimmer and Scorpia, who just so happened to be roommates with us. The room seemed a little hostile. I was suffocating on the tension so I decided to break the silence. "Hey, guys. Done with class already?" I nervously laughed. Glimmer huffed and stomped over to our side of the suit. Scorpia did the same with her and Catra's side. (Catra and I agreed we wouldn't be able to get anything done if we shared a room again). And with that, I and Catra sighed and went to go comfort our friends.


	2. IT"S TOO COLD UP IN THIS BITCH!i!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami fight on how cold their apartment should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna get kinda hot so if you don't like sex things, look for the *NSFW* at the beginning and end.

I laid in my bed, face down only in my underwear. Asami was still in the machine lab and would probably still be there with that Entrapta girl, but before she left, she changed the thermostat again and now had a password on it. The room is 75 degrees and I'm dying of heat. I tried turning on both my desk fan and my box fan, but neither was helping. Right when I was about to take my underwear off too, Asami walked in. "Don't stop on my account." She mused, enjoying the site. I was having none of her sexy, irresistible, ass. Ok, I was, but only because I wasn't her to turn down the thermostat. 

I turned to her, giving her a coy smile. I took slow and deliberate steps toward her. Right as our chest touched, I pulled her in by the hips and hovered my mouth over hers. When she tried to capture my lips, I pulled away, keeping the same amount of distance each time she tried. She tried to get to my sex as well, but I had now pinned her hands behind her. My free hand teased the lining of her pants, not breaching the lining. She finally let out a whimper, followed by a "Please."

"Please what, Darling?" I chuckled lowly in her ear.

"Fuck." She swore. "Please just fucking touch me, or let me touch you." I gave a soft grin and trailed kisses along her neck and collar bone. "Ok, love. I just need you to do one thing. One small thing for me." I whispered between kisses. 

"Shit. Anything." She said breathlessly. At this, I nuzzled up to her ear and chuckled. "Turn down the fucking thermostat." She pulled away from me and I just smiled and turned away, swaying my hips as I walked, closing our bedroom door behind me. 

Asami let out a loud and exasperated sigh. "You've got to be joking, Korra. Every time you lower the thermostat, I swear ice forms in the sink and my facing nipples could cut glass. It's fucking freezing."

I stepped out of the room and looked at her. "You can put layers on. I can't legally become a nudist. I'm fucking sweating, Asami, and not because I'm doing something fun." Asami groaned and pulled me into her, hurrying her nose into my shoulder. "You don't have to be a nudist in public, just be a nudist with me," she kissed up my shoulder and up my neck, "I would love to come home to this all the time." She continued to bite and kiss my neck and leave soft pink marks in her wake. I let out a soft moan but came to my senses before she could pull me all the way. I pushed her to arm's length and cleared my throat. "Asami, no. Not until I don't feel like I'm gonna have a heat stroke." At that Asami looked at me confused. "Heatstroke, isn't that a bit much?" She laughed but I just shook my head. I was serious. I legitimately felt dizzy from the heat. 

Asami sighed and looked at my body. My resolve was beginning to wear and before I knew it, I was on top of her.  
*NSFW*  
I pressed my lips to hers, only getting breaths between taking her clothes off. When she was left with nothing but her bra and panties, I dipped done into her collar bone and nibbled my way along her chest and giving soft kisses. I kneaded her soft breast with each hand and when I had traveled to the valley of her breast, I took off the bra and placed one of her nipples into my mouth and swirled my tongue around her rose mounds. I was egged on by her moans and I looked up to see her eyes accompanied by a bright blush spreading along her cheeks. I pecker her lips and again, traveled down her throat and chest, along her stomach, and stopped above the hem of her underwear. "Take them off." She said, her voice low and raspy. Right when I went to slide them off, she grabbed my hands. "No, not with your hands." She smiled wickedly. I chuckled and dipped my head between her thighs, kissing them before placing the hem between my teeth and slowly pulling them off. When her legs were finally free, she gave a satisfied sigh and I moaned at the sight before me. Asami was on display for me. I wrapped on leg around my shoulder, kissing from the knee down and around her lips not yet touching her lips. I repeated the process with her other leg and then hover above her labia. "Please." She moaned and I happily obliged. I kissed her lips and gently licked her soft lips, going deeper with each lick. When I had gotten deep enough that I had to spread her with my nose, I pushed her thighs farther apart, flicked my tongue over her clit once, and took a labia into my mouth, pulling gently with my teeth. This elicited and gasp followed by a groan. I had followed this pattern until she started to squirm under my touch. At this, I stopped completely. "Don't move," I commanded. She responded with a whimper. I started back at kissing down her legs and around her lips, followed by licking up and down her slit. This time, I flicked my tongue over her clit a bit longer and dipped down to her hole, then back up to her clit. I removed one of my hands from her leg to continue to tease her whole as I kissed her clit. Gently I slipped a finger into her vaginal canal and stretched her enough to slip in a second finger. Encouraged by her moans, I hooked my fingers and pulsed while alternating licks and kisses to her clit. I felt her free leg hooked behind my head and push me deeper into her folds. As quickly as it started it ended. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up onto my knees. "W-what are you doing?"

"I want to sit on your face." She said her voice almost breaking and rushed. I just quickly nodded my head and laid on my back. Before I could stop her, she startled my face in a backward cowgirl fashion. Even though I couldn't see, Asami has a lot of ass, I could feel her head dip down between my legs. I barely felt her hair, so I assumed she put it up. I had started to continue my actions beforehand, but at the same time, Asami had begun to copy me. I no longer thought about my actions, only acted as my body wanted. I speed up my pace and Asami followed. I was eager to get to the climax. I wanted to feel her shake, but she began to slow down and take her time. I followed suit, stretching our time together. After a while, I couldn't stand in anymore I whimpered into her folds and speed up again. I felt her chuckle then matched my pace. I was getting close so I sped up some more and Asami matched my pace. I felt my legs begin to twitch, yearning for a release. "I'm close," Asami moaned into me, edging me even farther to the edge. Just before I was ready to burst I got a wicked idea. I pulled away and blew softly into Asami's folds. On cue, Asami sat back and called my name, climaxing. I couldn't help but do the same. I loved hearing my name moaned from her lips. I felt each wave of her peak in blissful harmony with mine. Asami, now gasping for breath, rolled onto her side and chuckled lowly. "It's fucking hot in here"  
*NSFW*

I sat straight up and met laughed. "I told you."

Asami, defeated, stood up and walked over to the thermostat, in all her glory, and typed into the machine. I moaned as the AC turned on and laid back with my hands behind my head. I heard Asami pad over and laid by my side, head resting in the crook of my arm. "So, what you set it to?" 

"Sixty-nine degrees." She deadpanned. I let out a loud and ugly laugh at the irony. "It's perfect." Asami on the other hand cuddled deeper into me. Without warning, she yelled, into my ear, "IT'S COLD IN THIS BITCH." 

"Ow," I covered my ear and just shook my head. I'm going to be fighting this battle with her until we die.


	3. Try Outs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baseball tryouts bring up old memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of trama and generally not pleasant situations. If your uncomfortable with these situations, please take care of your mental health before your curiosity.

I looked over the groups of girls that had gathered for tryouts. I felt bad that I would have to send some of them on their way. I'd like to think that when I send the girls away, I'm saving them from years of physical therapy and extra stress due to game scheduling and training. I let out a sigh before soft arms ensnare me and I felt a kiss on my shoulder. "Its ok, Ruby. They'll be ok." Sapphire rubbed my shoulders to help ease some of the tension and I couldn't help but lean into her touch. "I know. Doesn't make it any easier." I gave my wife a chaste kiss before walking out onto the field.

"Alright ladies, LINE UP." I growled into the line of girls. They scattered into a semicircular shape and I shook my head. "Damn kids cant fo anything straight," I grumbled, earning my a chuckle from the youth in front of me. "Alright, this is the first day of tryouts. You have three days to convince me that you belong here. First, I want to see if you can catch it. Those who can't even catch a ball have no place on my team. Let's warm-up. Form two lines, the person in front of you is your partner, and do me a favor and pick someone your not going to make googly eyes at. I want focus."

The girls lined up with haste and began throwing the balls to one another. Luckily, there were enough girls that I didn't have to step in as a partner. I walked down the line, examining each girl. I obviously knew the majority of them could through and catch a ball, but I was looking for something in particular. That's when my eye caught to girls going exceptionally fast for a warm-up drills. 

"You two, it's not a race!" As soon as I yelled, the blond one threw a bit wonky, most likely startled, and the ball made a beeline to the girls beside them. Before I could yell duck, the young Latina girl was catching the ball with cat-like reflexes. Everyone froze. I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, if you want to show off," I waved over one of my older players, "I'll let ya. This is Marceline. Marceline, take these two over to the dirt and hit the balls. Don't make it easy." 

"Eye eye, coach. Hey, Adora, Catra." She waved to the two girls. Good. They know each other. That means it'll be easier to integrate them. The three girls wandered over the dirt, too slow for my liking. "HUSSLE!" I yelled, watching them run. Checking and shaking my head, I turned to the girls left, who were standing and watching the scene. "Did I say stop? GET MOVING! THIS ISN'T A PEEP SHOW." The girls scrambled back into the lines and started throwing.

Again, I started walking up and down the line, giving tips here and there. I then saw a face I recognized. "Korra! You keep throwing like that to that poor girl, she's going to lose her eyes." Korra had been my star pitcher until she was paralyzed in an unfortunate accident. Last I knew she was still home recovering. Her recovery went so well, she was throwing to this poor girl who squeezed her eyes shut hard enough to pop them before catching the ball, well catching it most of the time. "Sorry, coach. Just wanted to make sure you knew I was back in the game." She called back, a bright smile on her face. 

"Its all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Get over with the other girls. They look like they need a pitcher." I yelled back. She didn't wait for me to finish before she bolted over to the other girls. "And cover those bite marks," I yelled. She turned her head to hide the blush on her face. I think I may have found my captain. We'll see. I turned my attention to the other girl. "Come here, kid." The pink-haired girl walked over to me, head down. When she had gotten to a stop I examined her. She looked healthy, but not in shape for baseball. More like she belonged in a more academia setting.

"Why are you here?" I said softly.

"I want to play baseball." She said softly.

"No, you don't." She looked me in the eye.

"What? Yes, I do. I'm very good at breaking down the team's plays and the players' strengths and weaknesses. I'd be great at it." She challenged me. I could see a fire light in her just then. "Ok, doesn't mean you want to physically play. I don't doubt you could or that I'm doubting your ability, I'm saying I don't need you in the field. How about you stop now and save your strength to help me tomorrow." I suggested. She looked at me confused. "Trust me. You're free to stay, but I'd like you to watch the players and sus out their strengths and weaknesses. Can you do that?" She looked at me suspiciously but nodded. Instead of warming up with the girls, she walked over to the bleachers with Korra's girl and watched instead.

The rest of the tryouts were less exciting. I had the girls catch ground balls and fly balls after warming up some. I had to send a few girls packing, but overall, they knew what they were doing. I had one girl who I swear teleported to where the ball was and another one who couldn't catch worth a damn, but she looked like she could break me in half, so she stayed. If necessary, I can put her in right field. 

When I looked over to my girls, the two newbies looked tired and dirty, but the two older girls were chatting while they were pitching and hitting the balls to the younger girls. I sent the other girls away and walked over to them. I watched as Korra pitched a fastball to Marceline, you hit it effortlessly over the blond girl's, who I assume is Adora's, head. Right when I thought she wouldn't get it, she leaped back the caught it in the air. Korra pitched another one, but this time Marceline hit a ground ball over to the Latina, which would be Catra. She got down and positioned herself perfectly. I couldn't be any more proud. 

"Marceline, I thought I said not to make it easy?" I yelled over to the girls, who just now realize tryouts had ended.

"I'm not, their just too stubborn." She defended herself.

"Alright, how about this. Let's play a five-man scrimmage?"

"I bet they would love to, but you have a prior engagement." Sapphire's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to see her holding our daughter, Garnet, in her other hand. "Raincheck, Coach," Korra said, smiling at the familiar face of my daughter.

I cleared my throat, "Right. Raincheck. I'll see you girls tomorrow." I called back to them. The girls nodded and said their goodbyes before I turned to my wife and child. Kissing both of them, we walked off the field. "So, how'd they do?" Sapphire pried. I smiled and nodded. "It's going to be an interesting year."


	4. Sapho's Descendants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of biker lesbians and some emotional cleansing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you guys know these _________________ mean there's like a cut seine.

I sat on the grass by the bleachers while Adora played with my hair. I leaned back and enjoyed the peace and affection I received from her touch. After not being with her and not feeling her for so long, her presence was welcomed. I could've growled when she stopped, but then I heard two sets of footsteps approach. I just sighed and played on the switch in my lap.

"Hey, Korra, Asami. What are you guys up to?" Adora's voice was higher when she talked to friends. I hated it. I held my tongue, though. I wasn't going to secluded Adora and myself away, no matter how much I wish we could. It's not healthy. "Hey, Adora, Catra. We're just coming over to see what you guys are doing tonight," Korra said. I could sense a wicked smirk creeping onto her face, but when I looked up, I found a more interesting sight. While Korra had her usually get up on, Asami had Korra's varsity jacket, but that wasn't the most interesting accessory. Both they're necks were littered with bright red marks I could only assume are hickeys. I chuckled quietly to myself before making my presence known.

"You guys should get an exterminator for whatever bug keeps fighting y'all," I said loud enough for a good majority of the people left on the field could hear, which earned me a swift smack to the back of the head provided by Adora. 

"Did you just call me a bug?" Asami quickly quipped. I had to make sure I wasn't outdone. "I guess you'd be more of a vampire, wouldn't you be? With how much you're fighting her neck." 

"I have yet to break the skin, thank you very much."

"So your not the penetrator, huh?" I returned. A red blush sprung to their cheeks. "Well, neither are you," Adora whispered in my ear. I could've moaned right there if I had to self-control. Instead, I pulled her off the bleacher seat, straddled her hips, and pinned her arms above her head. "You need to ask more politely if you want me to fuck you." I purred deeply. She turned her face from mine and attempted to suppress her blush. Satisfied with my win, I released her arms and sat up. I didn't get off her lap though, just looked at the couple before us. "So, what did you guys have planned for tonight, might I ask?" I said nonchalantly. Korra cleared her throat into her hand, a faint rose color still staining her cheeks. "Well, there's this event tonight off-campus for queer women we wanted to take you guys to. It's kind of like a right of passage here. You can only come if you get an invite from someone on the inside it's so exclusive." Korra was almost bursting with excitement. I looked to Adora, who was in a sitting position with her arms around my waist. Her eyes were also sparkling with excitement. She wouldn't agree to go anywhere without me, though, so I knew I had to be the one to agree. "Fine, sure. We'll go. Give us time and location." 

"Great, see you guys later." Asami smiled and waved us goodbye before escorting Korra away. I believe she was acting extra dominant due to my previous comment, but I could honestly care less. As long as both parties are having fun, who gives a fuck whether you're a top or a bottom. I turned my gaze to Adora, who was smiling, or rather, smirking. "What?" I scoffed, now self-conscious about...something. What was I doing to make her smirk? "You're a bottom, too, you know that right?" She cocked an eyebrow at our situation, which had not changed. 

"Adora, I'm literally on top of you," I dismissed. 

"It's called topping from the bottom, love. I have complete control of you right now" She taunted me a bit while rubbing up and down my thighs. I could feel the temperature in my body rise and tried to suppress a whimper. To no avail, I sounded like I mewed instead. Adora stopped and looked at me lovingly and with adoration. "Oh, you sound like a kitten!" She squeaked. I hid my blush into the crook of her neck. "Oh, come on, Kitten. Let's get you home." Without warning, she stood up with me still in her arms, wrapped around her waist. I couldn't help but yelp and hold onto her tighter. "H-hold up there, She-ra. I can walk on my own, and I am NOT a bottom!" I tried to release myself, but her grip on my ass was too strong. 

"Sure you are, Love. Sure you are." 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Have you ever walked into a place and instantly felt like you were home. That's how I felt now. All around me were leather-clad women and motorcycles. The smell of exhaust smoke was like a permit ent perfume. We had all gathered in the center of what I assume is an abandoned tractor pull pit. The dirt was dug up in random places, so Adora was holding onto me so that neither of us fell. I would've probably been more concerned with where I was stepping if I wasn't so amazed by the view before me. "Is this what heaven looks like?" I whispered to no one in general but was met with a reply anyways.

"You look like your about to drewl, Cat." Marceline walked out of the crowd, Bonnie at her side. Marceline was wearing a letter jacket and an over-sized band-t with torn black jeans while Bonnie wore leather pants, a black crop top, and Marceline's red varsity jacket. I couldn't help but wonder how long they've known each other to complement one another so well. "I can't tell whether you want to fight or fuck." Marceline spoke up. I looked away out of embarrassment and cleared my throat. "Sorry, you guys look really good together.So...what are you guys doing here?" Before Marceline could answer, there was a loud whistle from the top of what looked like a pile of effigies. Marceline was then pulled away from us in a hurry. A curvey set woman with purple hair stood at the top of the pile and claimed everyone's attention. "Hear ye, hear ye, lesbians and dykes alike, turn your eyes upon our illustrious warrior queen, Princess Bubblegum. She's, like, totally, almost as cool as me." A long string of wolf howls sounded from the crowd as Bonnie and Marceline ascended the pile. Bonnibel raised her fist and all went silent. Marceline sat down just in front of her and turned to admire the sheer power her girlfriend possessed. 

"Welcome," she paused, drawing us in more, "...Sapho's descendants. We gather today not only to honor our predecessors but to also welcome two new sisters." At that moment we were being pushed to the center of the circle. I looked back to cuss out whoever was touching me, but I saw Asami and Korra's familiar faces as well as Adora grinning ear to ear, so I went with whatever idiocy was happening. At the center of the circle was me and Adora and around us the lesbian's circled with loud cheers and howls. They were again silenced by Bonnibel. "Hail, Little Sisters. We welcome you into our home and find you to be of our kind. How do you plead?" Adora and I were consumed by the power in her voice and all we could do was scream "guilty" at the top of our lungs. It was met with accepting cries back. "Then this day, you shall be reborn. You will no longer be held down by your past, for you have sisters to hold you. No longer will you be lead around like pigs to the slaughter by your misery, for you have sisters to guide you. From now until your departure you shall be known as She-ra and Lioness. Do you accept these names?" Adora yelled a yes at the top of her lungs, but I couldn't. For the first time, the yard was quiet."I can't." a whimpered, fear of being kicked out overwhelmed me. I felt tears sting my eyes.

I was shocked when I felt a hand tilt my head up. "Chin up darling. No need to cry." Bonnibel's kind eyes warmed me as she spoke softly and I felt her acceptance. She turned to the crowd, head held high like she was royalty. "This sister has chosen to keep her name. There is nothing I find braver then wearing your scars as a badge of honor. Welcome your new sisters, She-ra and Catra." We were met with cheers and revving engines all around, then they started chanting our names. I felt the love that these women had for us and one another and I never felt more whole. All at once, the crowd converged on us and we all hugged, to my internal displeasure. "Now, let's get fucking wild." Bonnibel screamed, and on cue, Marceline started to play "Widowmaker" by Night Argent on what looked like an ax. I'm now fully convinced if this woman wanted to, she could step on God's throat and take his crown, and would probably do so without hesitation. 

"Hey," Korra placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to her still in my daze. "They're burning effigies of homophobes if you want to join us?" 

"I never wanted to do anything more." I squealed, but as I turned to get Adora to come with, I sobered up. Her face had dropped into a worried frown. "But give me a sec first." Korra nodded and went over to the group who was throwing body-sized dolls into a bonfire. I gave Adora my full attention, arms crossed. "Ok, spit it out."

She squirmed a bit before speaking, "Are you ok? I mean, this is a lot of group activity and they kept calling you Little sis-" I stopped her speaking with a kiss before she could continue. 

"I'm fine, Adora. I promise. For once, I'm not afraid of being apart of something. Prime's conversion camp left a number on me and I probably wont be able to hear 'little sister' without wanting to throw up, but there's a difference here, with these feral lesbians," I gestured at the leather clad women who were now tossing giggling femme girls, "One, I'm surrounded by nothing but love and support for who I am, no, who we are," I grabbed her hands and stared deeply into her eyes, "I'm with the love of my life, who I know for a fact would kill for me, and I can leave here if I want to. I don't think anyone would stop me if I wanted to leave and Princess Bubblegum the Fucking Warrior Queen doesn't look like she goes back on her word. She did say, 'until you depart." Adora smiled softly at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss, earning us some wolf whistles while we were at it, before letting me go and holding me at arm's length.

"Wanna go burn the bodies of our enemies?" 

"I thought you would never ask." We walked over to the bonfire and prepared effigies of our orphanage owners, Shannon Weaver, A.K.A Shadow weaver, and Harry Dakus, A.K.A Hordak, and one final body for me. Father Harold Prime, the leader of the conversion camp I was sent to along with his horde of cum suckers. I dropped to my knees watching the three most horrible people I knew be burned. I never felt so relieved as I did at that moment. The pressure in my chest finally exploded as I release a scream from the deepest part of my soul but then I was comforted by my lover and sisters. I would never forget tonight because I finally had a family that picked me, that wanted me.


	5. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just really soft moments between the girls and their partners as well as the back stories I formed for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm already losing inspiration for the story, so I'm gonna take a few days to rewatch these shows and get some ideas. Dont loose interest yet.

I watched the sunset below the horizon, casting a brilliant orange and pink glow over the sky. I couldn't help but love the night and all of it's mistery. It reminded me of home, or of what I use to call home. It was more of a feeling. I didn't really have a house to live in. I just hopped from abandoned place to abandoned place. The only constant I had was the night. That is, until I met Bonnie. She looked after me in our later years. I looked after her too, but I was more subtle. She made sure i had cloths and ate at least once a day and i made sure she didn't work herself to death. Our friendship evolved over time into a relationship, be it dysfunctional. We both had our problems to over come. 

See, the thing is, Bonnie is royalty. Like legitimately a princess in Luxembourg, only like 3rd in line for the crown, though. She moved here for education when she was really little and we ended up meeting in school. It was a fancy private boarding school that my mob boss of a father got me in to. I went for like a month before dropping out. I'd still visit and bug PB though. I was lucky I did too. The only way I got into this college without proper transcripts was because PB convinced them to let me take an entrance exam. She made me study for weeks. It was so boring.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bonnie wrapped her arms around my waste and kissed my shoulder.

"Was I sighing too loud, your majesty?" I teased her. She huffed and walked away. "Wait, no." I pulled her in before she got too far. She giggled and let herself get trapped in my embrace. "I will never let you go. You are mine Princess." I growled playfully in her ear.

"Hmm, and your my beast." She sighed and turned her head to capture my lips with hers. I leaned into it, savoring every second like death would come for me at any moment and rip me from her grasp. The idea sent chills down my back. The last thing I'd want it to be separated from her. I picked her up in a bridal carry and gently set her on the bed before straddling her hips. I kissed her deeply before trailing soft kisses down her cheek to her neck. Before I could go any farther though, both our phones dinged.

Bonnie answered her phone with a disappointed sigh and I just rolled over to her side to nuzzle her neck. "Hey, you want to go to a bonfire with Adora, Korra, Catra, and Asami?" She asked turning her head to look me in the eyes. What I really wanted to do is finish what we started, but I knew I'd have the rest of our lives to love PB. "Yeah sure, but when we get back-" I gave her a soft kiss, "-youre mine." She could only blush and nod before we got up to head to the beach.

When we head got there, we met the girls outside of a little cafe were we saw Adora and Korra arm wrestling one another. I pulled a chair next to them and sat backwards so that my arms were resting on the back and I was facing them. "Y'all take bets." I said, which distracted Adora long enough to slam her hand down. 

"Awe, common. She distracted me. Redo," Adora put her arm up again in a ready position, but Asami stopped Korra before she could take the challenge. "How about no. We were here for almost a half hour without either one of you moving an inch. We'd be here forever if we did it again." Korra and Adora backed off with a huff, but received kisses from there respective girls.

"That's fine, I didn't want my arms broken anyways." I laughed. PB just raised an eyebrow at me. I already knew what she was thinking. Despite my lithe frame, I can easily pick up things twice my size and weight. "That's bullshit and we both know it, Marci." She looked over to the other girls, "I've watch this girl throw full grown men across a room." Adora and Korra looked at me in excitement. "Theres no way. You look like you'd break with a stiff wind." Catra chimed in. Without any hesitation, I wrapped my arm under Bonnie and my other arm under Asami and lift them up.

Catra and Adora had choked on there laughs and Korra just stared at me. I smirked before setting the girls down. Both had a slight blush on their cheeks."I-i...that's too easy." Catra argued. "Their probably 90lbs soaking wet." 

"Ok, then. I'll pick up Adora and Korra then." I laughed before lunging at them. I've never seen two girls take off so fast. I chased after them, and eventually we ended up in a three way wrestling match. To my surprise we were pretty evenly matched. We all broke apart laughing and the girls had finally caught up to us shaking they're heads. "Are you guys done?" Bonnie chuckled and I got up to brush myself off. 

"Great, you guys are covered in sand now." Catra sighed. Adora just hugged her and rubbed herself into Catra. Catra squeaked and tried pushing Adora away with no avail. She eventually gave up with a huff. Bonnie and Asami on the other hand, had already thought ahead. Bonnie threw some extra clothes at me and Asami handed Korra hers with a kiss to the head. "Your so violent." I wined at my girlfriend. She just pointed to the bathrooms behind me. "Oh, you want to go for a swim, babe?" I laughed wickedly before running towards her. She deflected me by pushing my face and stepping aside. Defeated, I went towards the bathrooms, Korra in tow.

When we had returned, Adora and Catra were soaked from head to toe. "Should I ask?" 

"We went into the water to get the sand out. We're gonna let the fire dry our clothes off." Adora piped up with a smile. PB and Asami just shook their heads. They're going to get sick doing that. I sighed and quickly made my way to my bike and pulled out a blanket I had for emergencies. "Yall are gonna get sick doing that shit. Here." I through Catra the blanket and she wrapped it around them both. "Alright. Let's get this party started." I clapped my hands together and we walked down the beach to find a spot.

When we had reached a secluded section on the beach Korra stared a fire with some dry driftwood she'd collected along the way. Catra and Adora started to warm themselves close to the fire as me and Bonnie aswell as Korra and Asami watched the sun set. When the sun had gone below the horizon, I took my shades off.

Adora and Catra looked at me, a little unsettled. I remember Adora looking at me the same way when we had first met. "Your gonna burn holes in my skin staring like that," I deadpanned. They both looked away in embracement. "Sorry. Your eyes remind us of someone." Adora apologies. I sighed and sat between Adora and Bonnie. "I assume this person was a total shit stick. Look, I can't change the color of my eyes, but I can listen so I understand why you look at me like I'm gonna rip into you." Adora and Catra looked at one another, they're eyes having a silent conversation. 

Catra started. "Me and Adora grew up in the same orphanage. We actually knew eachother since we were babies." Her eyes glazed over as she reminisced about their childhood. "It wasnt the best place for me and Adora. The owner of the orphanage had the same color eyes as you. Her was physically abusive to us, and our caretaker wasnt much better. She liked to abuse me and Adora particularly. Adora was tasked with keeping me out of trouble as she was the favorite, expected to save the world or some shit, and I was blamed with everything wrong that went on. It really fucked with us. Then Adora went to a foster family and I went to a conversation camp. Adora had to break me out" Adora held her hand as she finished. My heart acked looking at them. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I hung my head, but looked up to find Adoras hand on my shoulder and both of them looking at me kindly. "Theres nothing you have to be sorry about. I mean, we did meet, like, three days ago." Adora chuckled dryly. I nodded and squeezed her hand before we both let go. "We know quite a bit about expectations. I was suppose to unite my tribes and balance the peace, back home." Korra joined.

"I'm suppose to take over and lead a multimillion dollar company right out of college." Asami interjected.

"I'm suppose to lead an entire country and be the perfect image of what a princess is suppose to be." Bonnie whispered. 

"Wait, so you're an actual princess?" Adora scoffed lightly. 

"Yeah, I'm third in line for the crown in Luxembourg." Bonnie laughed. 

"That's so cool!" Adora beamed. She looked like she was gonna flyout of her seat. PB just laughed dryly, making her smile faulter. "I bet you're tired." She spoke softly and smiled at PB. Bonnie smiled weekly back and nodded. "What about you, Marceline? What's your story?" Catra asked. Since we were all sharing, I might aswell tell my tragic tail.

"My mom died when I was really young, around 8, and my dad is a mafia boss. I grew up on the streets in a war torn country, running from my father's underground family. He wants me to take over the business, and all I want to do is play music. I was homeless for a while, basically being raised by another scavenger. He eventually lost his mind. I was alone again. It wasnt until I was around 14 or 15 that I had crawled back to him. He put me into a boarding school with PB, but that didn't last long. I was lucky though. When I became homeless again, Bonnie took care of me. I owe my life to her." I grabbed PB's hand and kissed it. 

"We're lucky." She added before kissing my lips. "Assumptions can kill." We all nodded in agreement with her.


End file.
